


Four Roomates and One Very Smug Instructor

by Anxious_Alice_05



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bootcamp, F/M, Gun Violence, Military Science Fiction, very early stages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Alice_05/pseuds/Anxious_Alice_05
Summary: Jane briskly walked down the hall.  Duffle in her arms, rifle over the shoulder.  She had been chosen for the (A)dvanced I(n)terplanetary (U)niversal (S)chooling.  It was a special training module specifically for scouts and snipers.  But, what made it stand out was the set-up.  Every individual was bunking with another trainee (some groups doubling up).  The catch?  No two people of the same species would be together.  It was presented as a way to promote camaraderie and intergalactic friendships, but she was sure there was a secondary motive that had yet to rear its ugly head.A warning: Although it says gun violence, I'm not sure how far that will go.  At the least there will be passing mentions of firearms and some gun play.  Other than that, we should be good!
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Four Roomates and One Very Smug Instructor

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it spells what you think it does. This dates back to a joke in Barbex's Solid Fluidity. If possible, I'd 100% recommend checking it out. I remember reading it, eh...four years ago? It's a good story, and looks like it's getting updated again! (Can be found on AO3)  
> Also if you're Sherlocked too and recognized the reference, my hat's off to you.

Jane briskly walked down the hall. Duffle in her arms, rifle over the shoulder. She had been chosen for the (A)dvanced I(n)terplanetary (U)niversal (S)chooling. It was a special training module specifically for young gifted marines. But, what made it stand out was the set-up. Every individual was bunking with another trainee (some groups doubling up). The catch? No two people of the same species would be together. It was presented as a way to promote camaraderie and intergalactic friendships, but she was sure there was a secondary motive that had yet to rear its ugly head.

She looked out the window, dizzyingly higher than the tiny ants, scratch that, people, scurrying about in the streets. A small block of C-Sec’s barracks had been cleared just for them. The smell of industrial disinfectant wafted through the air and burned her eyes. She grimaced but kept going.

Apartment 221. Jane took a steadying breath. This was it. Inside there would be two sets of dorms, A and B. She and her roommate had B to themselves, while A had four inhabitants. A kitchenette and common area were supposed to be shared between the two groups. She wasn’t sure how that would work out in practice.

The door slid open with a slight hiss at her touch. To her left were a large couch and two armchairs, between them all a coffee table. Behind that the kitchenette lay, dark and quiet. A small fridge hummed softly in the gloom. She looked to the right. Dorm A’s door was first, then the bathroom’s, and finally Dorm B’s room.

Jane opened the door to an imposing Turian. He was well over a foot taller than her and holding a mean looking rifle. “Garrus, right?” He nodded, “Jane?” She put out a hand, “I’d prefer Shepard.” His brow plates twitched in amusement as he shook her hand, “Yes, ma’am.” The short woman scoffed a bit but didn’t say anything. Garrus had taken the bottom bunk, so she was stuck with the top.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It should be noted this is just a rough draft, and past that I'm not sure how far it'll exist. My apologies for how short it is, it seems everything seems much longer in Google Docs, eh?  
> I've been writing some original fiction on the side, which has been posted on my Wattpad. I'll link it below.  
> An update on my other Mass Effect fics! My Fair Lady is coming along, but writing for it is like swallowing glass shards. Fortunately, Halcyon Sweet Halycon is doing much, much better! I've got some exciting bits coming up! All that's left is to polish a bit!  
> Again, thank you for giving this little drabble nonrefundable minutes of your life!  
> -Alice!  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Anxious-Alice  
> Also a book rec: The Duchess Deal. I devoured it in what was essentially a single sitting. It's absolutely breathtaking. (Or maybe I just have a weakness for vigilantes who've been hit with a rocket and fall in love with the main character?)


End file.
